Warmth Of Blue
by Vi3t Girl MOMO
Summary: Chapter 3!! Whoo!! MOMO/Jr. AU fic. MOMO is the new girl in school that gets picked on by the other kids and she meets Jr. I put more of the summary with the story. Review!! Yay! ^^
1. Girl of the poor, Son of the rich

Warmth Of Blue  
  
Natalie Nguyen  
  
My second fic here. Whoo hoo. This is going to be long so this is the first chapter. Yep yep.  
  
It's an AU MOMO/Jr. Yeah, they meet eachother at school, fall in love, etc., ^^"" I made them Freshman so they can actually love eachother. Hee hee is that ok?  
  
I don't know if I should call this MOMO/Jr. or Sakura/Jr. Because in this fic Sakura's nickname is MOMO but her eyes are still yellow. *shrugs* Oh well hope ya like it!! Review review review!!!   
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter one: Daughter of the poor, Son of the rich. ( Cheap title! )  
  
  
  
Sakura "Momo" Mizrahi looked out the window of her family's kitchen Sunday morning eating an orange as her mother, Juli Mizrahi, washed the dishes.   
  
"Sakura dear, ever since we moved here you've been moping around the house."  
  
Her mother stated in a humorous voice. Sakura looked up at her Mom and down again as she took a bite.  
  
"I have? I just don't like this place all that much, why did we have to move away from Miltia? I had a good time there with all my friends and no troubles in school. I'm just sorta nervous about this new school thing."   
  
Juli stared at a dish and began to speak in a sad tone.   
  
"The reason we moved here was so your father could get a decent job and the Kukai Foundation was the nearest state that wanted your father for work, I'm sorry about all this, hunney, but we desperately need the money."  
  
Her mother was right. They were once poor and going down again. She remembered when the Miltian Government took most of their belongings a few months ago, and she feared it would happen again. In Miltia, her dad had been working in a run-down factory for very little pay and her mother would stay home and be a housewife. Now they moved to the Kukai Foundation with her mother who is searching for a job and her father who got hired at a nearby station as a car mechanic.  
  
The only thing she really hated about her new housing was that it was one of the apartments in the slums of the city, for she was in a middle class neighborhood in Miltia in a two story white house with many great friendly neighbors. But one day her father got laid off and he couldn't afford all the bills for the house, then the government came about and took their property. As for her family, they lived in the streets till now.  
  
The Mizrahi girl once again peeked out the window and ate the last bit of the orange. Juli had finished the dishes and was ready to clean the apartment as she was accustomed to do.   
  
"Oh I hope I get that job as a waitress at that Japanese restaurant down the street, we would be getting much more pay!"   
  
Sakura was tired of all of it,   
  
"Please mommy I know, I'm just so sick of all of this! Will we ever go back home...?"  
  
Her Mom eyed her as she took out a black feather duster from the linen closet.   
  
"I know sweetie, this is hard on all of us, but...even if we live in a horrible place like this, I heard this city is were the president resides."  
  
"Director Gaignun Kukai, the son of the founder of the Kukai Foundation, Sozi Kukai."   
  
Juli's eyes widened, "You know about him?"   
  
Her daughter headed for her room in the hallway, "He's on the news, in the paper, and in the text books of school, how could I not know???"   
  
She shut her door. Mrs. Mizrahi shrugged and finished her work.  
  
____________________  
  
Mary and Shelley Godwin, the two sisters who worked as secretaries for the president Gaignun were about to wake up his son, Gaignun Kukai Jr. Mary hopped to the door, her sister close behind. She opened the door and pulled the sheets off the bed.   
  
"WAKIE WAKIE LITTLE MASTER!!!"   
  
Her sister sighed at Mary's annoying shriek. The boy moved to the side and moaned,   
  
"Damnit, Mary why do you always have to do that, it's not like I'm dead in bed. I know when I have to wake up, just a few more minutes."   
  
"No, NOW!! Your father wants you to do some paper work before school tomorrow!!"   
  
"Can't you do it? Your the secretary!"   
  
Mary frowned, "B-b-b-ut I have some other things I must attend to, besides your the smartest kid around, you do it!!"  
  
With that Mary left the room, Shelley once again following in defeat.   
  
Jr. waited ten more mintues and slowly got out of bed, got dressed in his usual attire, brushed his teeth and went out in the dining room to find his father talking to a few men who worked for him.   
  
"Morning, son!" Gaignun called out cheerful.   
  
"Yeah, morning..." Jr. replied sleepily as he went to the refrigerator to get some water and the pantry for some cereal.  
  
"Ya know Jr., you should really be more polite when other people are around that was quite rude of you to just let Mr.Matthews hanging."   
  
"Yeah, good morning Mr. Matthews." Jr. said with his mouth full of cereal.   
  
Mr. Matthews laughed at the site. "Good Morning, kiddo. You are one lucky dog to be the son of the President, ya know that?"   
  
"Yeah I'm real lucky alright." Jr. said in a voice that reeked with sarcasm.  
  
Mr. Matthews gave a funny look and Gaignun told all his employees to leave him for a few moments.   
  
"Why did you asked them to leave, dad? So you can annoy me more?" The red haired boy asked as he kept eating.   
  
"Now son, I know you don't want me to talk about this, but it's about your mother isn't it?"   
  
Jr. immediately stopped eating as the painful memories of how his mother lost her life came back to him.   
  
"Please dad, do we really have to talk about this?"   
  
"Yes we do because it's affecting your social life and your relation with me as well."  
  
Jr. stopped eating fast and his face had a frown. "I know this is hard for the both of us to live without your mother, but as harsh as this may sound, we have to keep on going in life no matter how painful the memories are."   
  
Jr. now fully stopped eating. "I know, dad just dropped it."   
  
Gaignun let out a sigh, "I will never drop this subject until you understand completely and stop acting this way around me and other people."  
  
The president got up and left for his office, leaving his son to think it over.  
  
_______________  
  
Joachim Mizrahi arrived back home with some take-out dinner for his daughter and wife. Sakura ran up to her father and hugged him.   
  
"Daddy, your home!"   
  
"Hey there Momo, you doing ok?"   
  
Joachim had called Sakura 'Momo' ever since she was a newborn, he gave her that nickname after a puppy he once had when he was younger named Momo, or so he claims.   
  
  
  
Juli appeared from the kitchen to greet her husband. "Oh, your home how was the new job?"   
  
Sakura grabbed the bag with food from her father and began to set the table.   
  
"Ah, it wasn't that bad I just had a few troubles with the costumers, that's about it."  
  
After eating dinner and watching a few hours of TV, Juli Mizrahi told her daughter to get ready for bed since there was a new school ahead of her and she needed her rest.  
  
'Momo' returned to her room, put on her sky and cloud pajamas, opened her diary and began writing.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was the second day at this new place, and so far I hate it already. I really really want to go back to Miltia and I hope daddy saves up his money. I'm really scared of going to the new school I just know everyone will dislike me because I'm the "new girl." I hope the teachers are kind and I hope I can find some good friends. ^^"   
  
If only I could meet a nice friendly boy, that would be the best ever. I don't need anything else. I wish dreams come true, I never had a boyfriend before and my friends have always teased me about it, saying "Your a freshman and you never went out before? Why do you have to be such a prude, Sakura?!" It makes me feel icky inside and makes me hate myself more for being so shy in front of boys, sure I had many crushes but I never had enough power to go up to them and say "Hi." Since I'm starting a new school, I should start a new me. ^_^ If only dreams came true. Well, hope my day goes well, goodnight diary.  
  
Sakura yawned, closed her diary and looked out her window. "The stars are so pretty tonight," she whispered, "beautiful stars, why can't you make dreams come true?"   
  
She breathed in the fresh air, closed her window, put down the shades and crawled into bed, never wanting the morning to come.  
  
____________________________  
  
How'd ya like it? Want chapter 2? I know you want to see some fluff!!! ^-^ Chapter 2 is about Sakura going to school and meeting Jr. Yep yep yep! I'll begin writing it soon after I'm done with some homework I gotta finish. Review ok?   
  
Hope I don't get too many flames, this IS AU, remember. Geez! ^^""" 


	2. Hi! I'm Sakura!

Warmth Of Blue  
  
Natalie Nguyen  
  
My second chapter, this one will be better cause they actually meet!! ^-^!!  
  
Ok review. This chapter is gonna suck probably, I rushed it for you guys, be thankful! -_-  
  
Kirschwasser is the mean popular girl, Shion is the history teacher and Ziggy is the physics teacher. Yeah I know that's kinda weird. O.o" and these thingys ' ' that means thinking, in case ya don't know. I don't want to confuse ya!  
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter two: "Hi I'm Sakura!" ( Yet another cheesy title )  
  
  
  
"Err you stupid thing!"   
  
Jr. slammed his alarm clock by his bed. He just knew today was gonna be a bad, long, stupid one. He got up put on his white shirt with the blue cross, his green pants, and his trench coat and prepared to have a corny looooooong morning talk with his dad.  
  
But to Jr.'s relief Gaignun was not around,  
  
"Hey Shelley, do you know where my dad is?"  
  
"I think he's having a meeting, he won't be back till 9:00 o'clock tonight."  
  
Jr. sighed, and without eating breakfast grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.  
  
"Little Master, don't you want something to-" The front door slammed "eat......"  
  
Shelley shook her head and answered the ringing phone.  
  
________________________  
  
Pink-haired Sakura woke up with the sound of birds chirping on her windowsill.   
  
"Oh no, I have to start at my new school today, and I woke up late!"   
  
Sakura dashed to her closet put on a short navy blue dress, ( Kinda like MOMO's uniform. I guess ) and some white knee-high boots as she ran across the hall to eat some toast and orange juice before her Mom was about to drop her off.  
  
"Good-morning mommy!"   
  
The yellow-eyed girl exclaimed as she grabbed some toast.  
  
"Morning sweetie, ready for your first day of the new school?"   
  
Juli grabbed her keys.  
  
"Yup!"   
  
She grabbed her baby blue hello kitty binder and left out the door.  
  
_____________________  
  
Jr. ran into his 1st period class just before the bell rang.   
  
"Almost late again I see, Mr. Kukai."   
  
Miss Uzuki said with a bit of tiredness.  
  
"Eh heh heh...yeah."   
  
Jr. sat down in his seat quickly and got his paper ready to do the bell work on the board.  
  
"Hey, Jr.!" His best friend.  
  
"Sup, Jr.?"   
  
"Yo Gaignun Jr.!"   
  
"Well, if it isn't the prez' son."   
  
Various students in the class that Jr. wanted to kill, literally.  
  
"Heeeeellooo, Jr.!"   
  
The one and only Kirschwasser, the school flirt girl extrodinaire.  
  
Jr. ignored every one of them and began writing. 'Why do they always have to say something?'   
  
_____________________  
  
"Here we are Sakura, Kukai High. It looks like a nice place."  
  
Mrs. Mizrahi stopped the car to allow her self-confident daughter to get out.  
  
"I don't know Mom, it looks to richy for me.."  
  
"Oh don't say that I'm sure they would except you just fine. Now I don't know if your father would be home on time to pick you up, so you might have to walk home, you know the way back home don't you?"  
  
"Yes mother, stop treating me like a child, please."   
  
She shut the car door and headed up to the main office. Juli watched her daughter proceed to the door, put her car in drive and drove down to the Japanese restaurant to see if whether she was hired or not.  
  
Momo looked around the students in the office were whispering. A brown haired women at the desk smiled heartily at the girl.   
  
"You must be Sakura Mizrahi, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I am."   
  
"In that case, you first class would be history with Miss Uzuki in room 206."  
  
She handed the bright eyed girl a piece of paper with all her classes on it. Sakura gulped and asked directions to where room 206 would be.  
  
_________________  
  
Miss Uzuki checked the attendance and sat on a table in front of the class as she saw someone enter the room.   
  
"Excuse me everyone, we have a new student today."  
  
'Ugh, just what I need more stupid kids bugging me.' Jr. thought.  
  
"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, young lady?"   
  
Miss Uzuki gave a warm friendly smile as Sakura nervously approached the front of the class. Jr.'s jaw dropped.  
  
"Well um, my name's Sakura Mizrahi, and I'm um, from Milita..."   
  
She fumbled with her fingers as if she was frightened.  
  
Miss Uzuki laughed at the girl's stutters.  
  
"We are pleased to have you with us miss Sakura, please, have a seat. You can sit next to Gaignun Kukai Jr."  
  
Momo gasped.  
  
'The president has a son? And I get to sit next to him? He sure is cute.'   
  
She quietly walked over hugging her binder and seated herself,   
  
'Here's my big chance, a new you Sakura, go for it!'  
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura!"  
  
Jr. glanced over.  
  
'Maybe this day ain't so bad after all, I get to sit by the hot new girl.'  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You must be Gaignun Jr."  
  
"I don't really like that, you can just call me Jr."  
  
"Oh, alright, nice to meet you!"  
  
Jr. just nodded. Miss Uzuki saw that Sakura didn't have anything on her desk.  
  
"Miss Mizrahi, please take out a pen and paper like the rest of the class and copy what's on the board."  
  
Sakura searched her binder quickly,   
  
'Oh no! I didn't know I had to bring paper!'  
  
She looked around nervously until a piece of paper was right in her face.  
  
"Hey, ya forgot some? Here."  
  
"Oh thank you very much!"  
  
She gratefully took it from Jr.  
  
"No problem."  
  
__________________  
  
History class was now over and it was five minute break time. Jr. looked at Momo's class list.   
  
"Hmm let's see...you have physics with Mr.Sauer next, same here, come on I'll take ya!"  
  
Jr. rushed ahead as Sakura walked on forward. Kirschwasser saw the new girl and stopped him in her tracks.  
  
"Hey newbie, you better stop sluting around with all the guys. You hardly know any of them, and you think your too good to talk to me??? Uh, just what we need, more attention whores in Kukai High."  
  
She roughly pushed Sakura as she went to a group of her friends that giggled at what she just accomplished  
  
_____________  
  
It was about lunchtime as the bell rang for fourth period to end. Sakura went straight over to the vending machines to get a little something to eat. She put in her money and pressed the button. But just to make her day even worse, the bag of chips got stuck.  
  
  
  
She pressed her hands on the glass as she stared at it.   
  
'Oh no why does this have to happen? I don't have anymore change either.'  
  
To her surprise the machine shook roughly and her bag of chips fell down the corridor.  
  
She looked to her left and saw that Jr. had kicked it for her.  
  
"Don't be so worried, it happens all the time, ya just gotta give it a lil' push."  
  
"Oh ok, I'll try to do that next time."   
  
She blushed and nervously picked up her food and walked out to the food court. Sakura tried to find a spot to sit but all the girls pointed and laughed at her, Kirschwasser whispered to them and they all gasped. Momo had to sit by herself in the far away table next to the people that Kirschwasser classified as the "Geeks". An older student, probably a sophomore, sat next to her.  
  
"You must be the new freshmen girl, right? Lot's of rumors already going around about you. By the way, I'm Hammer, welcome to the reject table."  
  
The other "rejects" waved and smiled at her. She just nodded slowly and opened her chips.  
  
"Don't worry, this is probably the nicest table at lunch, we don't talk bad about anyone like the so called "populars" do." Hammer added nicely.  
  
Jr. got his food from the lunch line and sat with his friends. Gavin, he's clumsy bestfriend full of jokes, nudged the red haired boy.  
  
"Ooooooh the new girl is alone over there, why don't you go and give her some company?" He added a wink.  
  
"Cut it out, she probably wants to be alone, it's not my business."  
  
His friends laughed and continued eating. Jr. stared at Sakura Mizrahi as she ate. He loved her warm orange-pink hair, her innocence, her perky cute voice, and the glowing yellow eyes. Sakura noticed him, made eye contact, and gave him a shy smile. He smiled back.  
  
  
  
She then looked away as if she was blushing, but their was something sad about it. Jr. looked over his shoulder and he saw Kirschwasser and her friends talking about Sakura.  
  
"Look at her, sitting by herself, wanting some attention."  
  
"That new girl has whore written all over her!"  
  
Kirschwasser added happily.  
  
Sakura was a sweet girl as far as Jr. could see, why does everyone call her names and make fun of her? He stared at her the whole lunch break as his friends poked fun at him.  
  
He didn't even notice, he was too mesmerized in Sakura Mizrahi.  
  
______________________  
  
Sorry!! I know it was short!! I'll try to update ASAP. Kinda hard though, but I'll try I still gotta think what's gonna happen next! I have terrible writers block at the moment!  
  
Review ok? Thankies!  
  
XOXOXO 


	3. It's you that I see

Warmth Of Blue  
  
Natalie Nguyen  
  
Third chapter, yeah it's really really short, I kinda rushed it because I have lots of stuff to do and I can't update for awhile. -_- Sorry if it's crappy, yell and scream at me if ya want ok? ( ^ ______ ^ )   
  
Thanx for the reviews, Aeneid, FallenAngel42, and KawaiiKaren88(I'm thinking of the Albedo thing not sure how I'm gonna fit it in, but maybe...hmm..),  
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter Three: It's you that I see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see -Michelle Branch "Everywhere"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang for the last sixth period class to be over. It was time for the students to go home. Sakura walked to the parking lot hugging her binder close to her chest like always to see if her father was there ready to pick her up.  
  
'Where is he? I really don't want to walk home alone...'  
  
  
  
Kirschwasser skipped by laughing with her group of "the popular girls".  
  
"Awww lookie the newbie all awone" She said in a baby voice.   
  
One of her friends chuckled and said,  
  
"Look at that hideous stuff she calls hair!! I just can't STAND it!!! It has those little kid clips in it! Ugh!"  
  
"How stuuupid, having her hair like that and wearing a short dress with those high boots, she looks like a cheap prostitute waiting for a grown man in a hot rod to drive by!"  
  
The giggling girls popped their chewing gum and went to walk home altogether. A short brown haired girl who was one of them, looked back at Sakura with a deep frown and closely followed her friends behind.  
  
"Don't even think about walking with us newbie, we don't want any old pervert men asking us if we're free!" Kirschwasser added.  
  
Momo waited a little longer and watched the passing students.   
  
'I guess I'll start walking home...daddy isn't coming...'  
  
Jr. was walking in the parking lot with his gang of friends, looking down at his boots as he walked. He saw Sakura all alone and about to leave so he ran up to her forgetting all about his friends, and poked her side.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Momo jumped as her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
The yellow-eyed girl turned around a bit and blushed knowing that laugh belonged to Gaignun Jr.  
  
"Did you really have to scare me like that?!"  
  
"Of course!" He said with a playful smirk.  
  
"Hmph, well anyway, don't you want to be with your friends, why bother with me?"  
  
Jr. scratched his head and slowly turned around. He saw his friends with scowls on thier faces and Gavin was tapping his foot as if he was waiting.  
  
"Well..uh..they look kinda pissed at me for not going with them...but uhh..um..I saw you all alone so I was like "Aw what the heck, why not?" "  
  
Sakura felt her face gain that pinkish color again.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She lowered her head. "Everyone else so far isn't at all..."  
  
"Well umm..because I don't think you're anything like that, and I just want to get to know ya better, that's all."  
  
Sakura lifted her head back up and put a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh really? Thank you! I'm glad you understand."  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. Besides why would I wanna miss out talking to a pretty girl like you."  
  
'Is he flirting with me? This is unreal.' Sakura thought as she shyly smiled at him.  
  
They began walking aimlessly and Jr. spoke up to bring some conversation.  
  
"So yeah, do you like it here?"  
  
Momo didn't want to be rude, he is the president's son after all and this place was named after him.  
  
"It's um, quite nice actually."  
  
"Glad you like it. I hate this place with a passion."  
  
Now Sakura was sure she made an awful mistake.  
  
'Now look what you did Sakura...' She bite her lip.  
  
"Why do you hate it so much?"  
  
"For starters, my dad's a total dumbass and runs this colony like a freakin' retard. Man, even the Kukai Foundation sucks because of him, he never fixes it, he's "too busy" with government work to do anything around this dump. I pretty much hate this place because of him."  
  
"Hee hee, that's pretty funny why doesn't your mother help? Moms are really great for times like these!!" Momo chirped brightly.  
  
Jr.'s face saddened, and his heart dropped immediately after she said the word, "Mother."  
  
Sakura saw his reaction quickly and knew it was the worst mistake she could ever pull.  
  
'I did something wrong...again?'  
  
"...Jr.?"  
  
Jr. gave a heavy sigh and started to move more slowly. "Sakura...I don't have a Mom."  
  
'Oh no! I really DID make him upset!'  
  
"Where is she? Are your parents divorced?" She questioned.  
  
"My mother...she passed away, two months ago in a car accident..."  
  
Sakura felt God awful. It must hurt him so much not to have a mother. Her mommy always told her that boys are more attached with their mothers. Now Sakura knew why he didn't like his father so much.  
  
"Oh! I'm truly sorry! I didn't know..."  
  
"It's alright, it's not your fault at all."  
  
"I'm sure your mother is looking down on you with all her grace, she must be in a wonderful place filled with no fear, torture, pain....she's in a good place, I just know it."  
  
Jr. was surprised at how Sakura reacted about his mother's death. Most girls would say things such as "Well that's over and done with, who cares anyways? Not like it was my dear mother. Now let's go somewhere so we can be...alone." And that of course, was from Kirschwasser.  
  
"Wow, you sure know how to make someone feel better."  
  
She giggled and played with her hair. "Hee hee, I try."  
  
They walked more in silence, just listening to the birds chirping their happy little  
  
songs of spring.  
  
"So, Sakura where do you live, I'll walk you there."  
  
A small gasped came from her lips. She couldn't let him see where she lived, then he would start making fun of her too, just like everyone else. Why would he want to talk to the poor girl in the slums?  
  
"I, um, I....well my house is umm..." She kept panicking, she just couldn't think of anything to say. "My house...is...umm passed this street so I can walk on my own from here, thanks for the company, see you tommorow at school, umm..goodbye!"   
  
Sakura dashed ahead on the sidewalk.  
  
"Wait!" Jr. called out, but he was certain that she couldn't hear him. She passed a car, and the lithe short-haired girl was gone.   
  
'Damnit, I wanted to ask her for her phone number...maybe some other time. I guess I should go see my dear ol' daddy, ugh.' He began to slowly walk kick rocks toward the mansion President Kukai called a "house".  
  
Sakura Mizrahi found her apartments easy, she could hear the yelling people, babies crying, and dogs barking loudly all around that area. She walked up the stairs to her apartment number 24. Something that Sakura did not know was that Kirschwasser was passing by the slum area and saw her enter her door and close it softly. Kirschwasser could make out the voice of Sakura saying "I'm home Mommy!"  
  
"So, she lives in the worst part of the city also? Now I'm really gonna have a blast! I can't wait to tell the whole school she's a poor girl! This is SO good!" The silver haired girl smirked as she looked at it one last time.  
  
___________________  
  
"I'm home Mommy!" Sakura kicked off her boots, and quickly went in her room to put her binder on her bed and went out to the living room to greet her mother.  
  
"Oh hi hunney, so how did it go?"  
  
"It was fine! No big problems.." Sakura lied.  
  
"See what did I tell you? I knew you would be fine." Juli handed her daughter a sandwich to eat. "But I have some problems of my own."  
  
"Oh really? Let me guess...you weren't hired at the Japanese resturant, were you?"  
  
"Saddly you are right. Another women got the job. Oh, what are we going to do, Sakura?" Juli put her face in her hands and sighed.  
  
This is just what Momo needed more bad things all in one day. "I don't...know."  
  
___________________  
  
Jr. tried to open the front door but it was locked. A security camera stared at him.  
  
"Fuck off."   
  
Of course the camera didn't listen. He grabbed his keys from his pocket of his trench coat put them in the key hole and opened the door.   
  
He went up the stairs and was about to open his mouth to tell Mary, Shelley, or Mr. Matthews that he was home but he saw a note saying that they also left for the meeting with his dad with the exception of Mary going shopping. Jr. sighed and jumped on the couch to watch some TV. until his dad would come back and bug the living Hell out of him.  
  
_______________  
  
Sakura and her mother Juli, both ate dinner alone late in the night. Joachim couldn't make it in time to see his lovely wife and his cute Momo.  
  
"How come Daddy is always late on work." Sakura asked taking a bite of her rice.  
  
"Well, he'll get extra pay if he works late hours too, he comes back home at 5:00 in the morning, gets three more hours of sleep, and off to work again."  
  
"Oh I see...poor Daddy, I hope he doesn't over do it."  
  
"Me too, sweetie." Juli had to lie about this, she never had the guts to tell her daughter the truth of why Joachim stayed at "work" longer then he should.  
  
After dinner, Sakura went to dress in her pajamas and get a glass of water before she went to sleep. Juli was sitting at the dining room table looking in a phone book.  
  
"What are you doing, Mom?" Sakura asked very curious while getting some ice for her water.  
  
"I'm trying to find another job that's hiring, but it's tougher then I thought."  
  
"Oh okay, well...I'm going to sleep now."  
  
Mrs. Mizrahi looked over at her daughter. "This early, really? It's only 10:05."  
  
"I just..have alot on my mind, and school was kind of tiring."  
  
"Okay hunney, have a good sleep."  
  
Sakura stumbled in the dark hall, but finally found her room. She turned on her table lamp, sat down and opened her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was right about hating this place! It's awful! School is horrible! This girl named Kirschwasser spreads stupid rumors about me that of course are not true, but everyone believes them. I had to sit at the "reject" table at lunch, but the people there were really nice, like Hammer one of the sophomores. I take it that she must be the most popular girl in school and she's only a freshmen....how strange.   
  
Well I guess you did your thing, stars. I did meet a boy! He's the only one that can see the real me, oh and he's also very cute. ^-^ The only problem is that he's President Gaignun Kukai's son! That just makes things worse! He also doesn't have his mother, she dead two months ago, it's so sad. I wonder what it would be like without having a parent?  
  
My mother didn't get the job. Now what are we going to do? I don't want to live here forever! I hate the Kukai Foundation....I really really want to go back to Miltia. I haven't seen my dad tonight, and I probably won't for awhile, he comes home really late. I'll only get to see him on Sundays.   
  
Ok enough of my ranting, I need to get some sleep, I have school tommorow, and I'm dreading it. The only reason I look forward to going, is so I can see Jr., the guy I just told you about. If something happens, he always makes it turn out better. Wow I guess I sorta like him kinda. ^_~ C'ya tommorow!  
  
She closed it, locked it back up, and placed it back on her top shelf. She looked at the night sky and breathed it in once again and closed the shades. Momo thought about Jr. most of the night, even when she tried not to. 'This is gonna be harder then I thought..'  
  
__________________  
  
Jr. heard the door close and saw Mary come up holding bags of clothes.  
  
"Hi, Little Master! I just got back from shopping!"  
  
"Umm....sure."  
  
"Oh Little Master don't be like that! I'll tell President Gaignun!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Jr. just ignored the childish gesture. "Where is he anyway? It's like, freakin' midnight."  
  
Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh you know how it is, he's probably still over there jabbering!"  
  
Jr. turned off the TV and headed for his room. "Now Little Master, just where are you going?"  
  
"Sleep." He shut his door. Mary huffed and put her hands on her hips.   
  
Jr. practically fell on his bed. 'Man, why am I so tired?' Jr. kept thinking about all the things that happened at school today. Mostly about Sakura and how she randomly showed up making his day a good one.   
  
'I still don't get why Kirschwasser is such a bitch to her. She's one of the nicest girls I've ever meet..she's a real cutie, I love her voice too...man what the hell am I thinking? It's just a girl, get over it.' He turned to his side, but he still kept thinking about her no matter what.  
  
There was just something about her, it was something that reminded him of his mother, it was something he really liked. He could hardly sleep, all he did was think of Sakura, even though he only knew her for a few hours at school. 'Man, what the Hell's wrong with me?'  
  
__________________  
  
Ahhahaha there ya have it, chapter three. Yes it sucks, I rushed just for you guys!!  
  
Don't worry this will get better I think I have a good plot coming along, just get prepared for some dark stuff later.   
  
Yeah it's gonna be harsh. ^^""" That's waaaay later though.  
  
I gotta think of waht to do with chapter four now.  
  
Just to let you know this might get naughty later. Remember they are teenagers, they can do some pretty sick stuff. ^^""" raise your hand if you want it naughty!! Yeah just tell me and I'll see what I can do ^.~   
  
Ooooh go naughty stuff.  
  
Ok ok enough of that! *smacks herself* Review!! ^-^" 


End file.
